


F*ck what they think.

by Fandomficgalore



Category: Clint Barton - Fandom, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Choking, F/M, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, Hair Pulling, Knife Play, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Witchcraft, Witches, dub-con, eventful smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomficgalore/pseuds/Fandomficgalore
Summary: Y/N is a witch all on her own. That is until Clint discovers her and takes her back to the Avengers Tower. Clint and Y/N do not seem to get along, Clint is always getting on Y/N nerves. Will she survive and become an Avenger or will she end up killing Clint.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader, Clint Barton/Y/N, Clint Barton/You, Hawkeye/Y/N, Hawkeye/You, hawkeye/reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

_Clint POV._

Tony handed him the file, looking inside briefly he didn’t see the big deal of this person that everyone was worried about. To be honest he couldn’t care less about her. So she could fight and kill people without using any weapons, she’s not the only one, and Clint just wanted this stupid meeting to be over already. Throwing the file on the table, he stared blankly at Steve not really taking in the words that came out of his mouth. Folding his arms over his chest, he just wanted to get the girl, bring her back and drink. Was that too much to ask. 

Steve and Tony were rambling on about something, she could be dangerous, we need to train her, make sure she uses her strength correctly, blah blah blah. The meeting finished within half an hour, Clint was given the last location of the girl and her next target. Gearing up he headed out and waited for no one. If he wanted this done quickly, he needed to do it himself. 

He perched himself on the nearest rooftop that had the easiest access to see were this stupid woman would be. He lowered himself out of sight and took out a monocular, watching intensely at the woman he had been ordered to capture. 

The woman seemed on edge, she kept looking over her shoulder. Her blonde hair was caught in the wind and she kept moving it out of her face. She was sat outside of a coffee shop, sipping on a white cup, Clint didn’t know how this woman was dangerous, she seemed like a plain Jane to him. 

The blonde-haired woman raised the cup to her lips, she took a sip and held the cup near her face. Clint did a quick sweep of her surroundings but couldn’t see anything of note. Glancing back at her, the cup had not moved its position. She was waiting, but for what? 

Keeping his eye on the blonde woman Clint was getting bored and irate. He wanted this done quickly and to get back to proper missions, killing monsters human and non-human alike. 

Watching the woman, Clint stood up, keeping his eye on her. He grabbed his bag and suddenly the air around him shifted. A chill ran up his spine. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. A forceful hush of wind nearly knocked him over. 

The once clear blue skies, darkened as clouds engulfed the atmosphere. Something was coming, but what? 

Looking down at the cafe where the woman sat, coas had emerged. Cups flying through the air. Empty chairs were being lifted and dropped at a force. 

Clint knew he had to get the woman and fast, rushing down the building he used for his stakeout, his heart was racing. Tripping up on his feet, he tried to keep going. Scrambling on the floor, fighting against the harsh winds. A table came flying towards him, he ducked and rolled himself away from it. Crouching down on the street he lifted his head slowly, coming face to face with the blonde woman. They locked eyes for a split second. He reached out for her, she gasped and collapsed to the floor. 

Clint turned his head to a woman dressed in all black. Knife in her hand. Blood dripping from the blade.


	2. Chapter 2

**Y/N POV**

Holding the handle of the blade tightly in your hand, you started to shake slightly. Small blood droplets fell onto your shoes—her blood. The murderer, scumbag blood-soaked your mother's knife and it brought you joy, even for a brief moment. It has taken you three years to do this, and it is finally over. Relief started to wash over your body; your shoulders felt lighter. Lifting your head slightly, you came face to face with a man. Locking eyes with him, your breath hitched. His eyes were dark, and his brow was creased. His shoulders were hunched over. His anger was flowing all over his body. He was going to kill you, you thought to yourself. Turning around, you tried to run as fast as you could. The adrenaline in your body was making your head hurt. Your legs started to shake as you know this could be the end for you. 

A sharp pain in your lower back brought you down to your knees. Electricity shocked your whole body, and you started shaking uncontrollably. You brought your hands to the sidewalk to steady yourselves. The pain was like nothing you never felt before. You tried to fight it, tried to work through, but it was to no avail. The man from before kneeled and made eye contact with you again. 

“Night night, sweetheart.” 

Your head was spinning, opening your eyes slowly a fluorescent white light beamed at you from above. Trying to shield yourself with your hand, you lifted yourself and checked out your surroundings. 

“Y/N” a strange voice called your name. 

Looking towards the strange voice, a sharp pain travelled down your neck. Wincing, you rubbed the sore spot softly. Trying to get any relief. 

“I’m Bruce” he started to walk towards you. 

“I know you are Banner or shall I say Halk” you raised your eyebrow at him and he nodded slightly. 

Realising you were on hospital bed you jumped down. Bruce recoiled a little bit from you. 

“Oh is the big bad scary Hulk afraid of me” you taunted. 

“Don’t,” he warned you. 

You rolled your eyes and looked down to what you were wearing—a horrible, itchy, hospital gown. 

“Where are my clothes” you questioned. 

“They have been cleaned for you. Y/N, you need to stay here for a bit longer, you took a blow to the head and had a concussion.” 

You huffed and jumped back on the bed. 

Bruce wearily walked towards you. You offered a sight smile. Trying to show him he was safe. 

“We have been watching you for a while.” You listened carefully to the man. You just wanted out of here as soon as possible. 

“You have some unique gifts Y/N” sighing you knew where this was going.

“You’re running any experiments on me? ” anger flowed from your voice. The man chuckled to himself.

“No, we don’t want to do that, we want you to join us. The Avengers” 

Your heart stopped for a brief second. You had run from scientists your entire life. Being a lone wolf, you like working alone; other people always got in the way. 

“What if I said no” questioning him, you wanted to weigh up your options. 

“Then we would have to kill you.” 

You started to see red. What was he playing at? Energy flowed to your fingertips. Purple sparks started to ignite. 

“I’m joking. Y/N calm down” Bruce put his hands up in defence. 

“We like the way you work, and you go after the bad guys. The ones no one knows about, but somehow you do,” Bruce started to pace around the room. 

“One question” Bruce hummed to allow you to speak. “Why did Hawkeye punch me.” 

-

“Why didn’t you fucking tell me, Tony!” Clint shouted for the whole compound to hear. 

“Well, it’s like this” Tony started to ramble. 

“Don’t give me your bullshit, Tony!” Just tell me” Clint demanded. 

“If we told you how powerful she really was, you might have hesitated.” Ironman just sat in his chair. Placing his feet on the table in front of me.

“She could have killed me! What the fuck is wrong with you. You didn’t see what she did; she didn’t hesitate to kill that woman.” Clint was storming around the communal area. He brushed his hair out of his face; anger had taken over his eyes. 

“We know, but you were safe. She…” Tony hesitates, looking down at the floor, he lifts his feet off the table and places his elbows on his knees. Clasping his hand together. “She only kills murders, rapists and sex offenders.” 

Clint looked confused, his brow creased as he tried to think of what or how to say his next words.

“I’m an assassin. I’m a murderer!” Clint’s voice echoed through the room. 

“But you’re one of the good guys” you stepped forward from the doorway and saw the two men snap their heads around to look at you. 

“That’s why I ran; I don’t kill people who try to help the world. Only the ones who want to cause chaos.” You gulped, hoping it would put Hawkeye at ease. 

Clints back straightened when you spoke. His chest puffed out, he crossed his arms against his chest and raised an eyebrow at you. 

“You know I should've killed you back there” his words brought a dull pain to your chest. You didn’t want to show me any weakness. You copied his stance. 

“Right back at ya, Hawkeye.” 

Clint stormed out of the room and brushed passed your shoulder in doing so. Rolling your eyes once again, you huffed. 

“He will come round in due course. He doesn’t like newcomers.” Tony tried to reassure you. “So...are you joining” Glee came from Tony’s eyes and he watched you intensely. Biting your bottom lip slightly, you nodded slightly. 

“On a trial basis though.” You warned, and Tony nodded in agreement. 

A few days had passed since your encounter with Clint, you hadn’t seen him since, and that made you happy. 

Tony introduced you to the rest of the team. Bucky and Steve wanted to start training straight away. Even against the orders of Bruce, you kept brushing off your concussion. Nat and Wanda were very welcoming, to say the least, they showed you around the compound and which room was yours. You saw Sam briefly before he went back to his mission. All the others were relaxing in their various rooms. Standing in the gym opposite the two super soldiers, you felt a bit intimidated by them. Only seeing them on TV, you didn’t realise how large they both were. 

“So, we are gonna start by coming and attacking you just to see what you can do” Steve ordered, Bucky nodded in agreement. 

You stood there with wide eyes. What if you couldn’t do this, you thought to yourself. Your mind was brought back into the room as you heard heavy footsteps charging towards you. 

The purple sparks started at your fingertips again. Both men were charging at full speed now. You flicked your hands up to them and shot them both with electricity. Sending them flying through the gym. Now it was your turn to charge. 

The fog started to fill the gym as you gained your composure. Hurling yourself at Steve first, a gust of wind helps launch you towards the bigger man. Straddling Steve, you brought your hands to his head and sent him an electric shock. Groaning in pain, a heavy metal arm wrapped around your middle and flew you across the room. Your back hit the wall first with a loud crack. Falling to the ground, you groaned as the pain washed over you. Both men were not done yet, though. Opening your palms, you hoovered the right palm over your left. Circling each other, the Fog grew around the super soldiers blinding them. Gaining more energy from your hands, you slammed them down on the ground. Both men flew up to the ceiling and hit the ground with an almighty thud. Standing up, you looked at both men triumphantly. 

“Are you sure you’re not related to Thor” Bucky groaned while standing up slowly. 

Laughing, you took it as a compliment. Walking towards them, both Steve looked proud of you. Bucky reached his hand up and caressed your shoulder. 

“Well done punk,” Bucky said. 

“Hey, that’s my nickname” Steve jest. 

“Next time watch your six. All that power and yet you don’t really know how to fight”. 

You snapped your head to the voice. Clint was standing at the doorway watching you. Leaning against the frame, he sniggered to himself and then left. 

“Dickhead” you whispered under your breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Laying down in the bed, you were focused on the ceiling thinking about nothing in particular. The past couple of days have been tough. Training with the super soldiers was intense. Your whole body ached, your mind ached as well.

Clint was avoiding you at every turn he could get. As soon as you walked into a room he stormed out. You literally had no idea what his problem was and at this point, you didn’t care.

“Miss Y/L/N you are required in meeting room three” F.R.I.D.A.Y called over the intercom.

Huffing you swung your legs over and got dressed quickly in your training gear. Walking towards meeting room three your head as low as you opened the door. Looking up you came face to face with Clint.

“No way in hell am I working with her” he demanded to no one in particular.

Rolling your eyes you took the space chair next to Bucky. You slumped down and rested your head in your hand as your elbow leaned against the arm of the office chair.

“We need to work as a team, Barton” Steve chimes in. “This will be a perfect way for you two to…connect”

“I’m not doing some stupid team-building exercise Cap” you huffed looking at the dirty blonde man.

Steve smirked at you. It made your blood boil slightly. Was he planning something?

“It’s a simple stakeout” Steve interrupted your thoughts. “We need to know this person’s routine” Steve threw you and Clint a folder. Opening up the yellow folder you looked at the picture and sighed. “You will be gone for a week, we need to know when they leave, when they come back, you get the drift. Also, it’s your first mission so you need someone with more experience and nothing too stressful” you glared at the blonde man and he just chuckled towards himself. “You leave in ten, dismissed”

You grabbed the folder and made your way to your room. The guys told you earlier that it was useful to always have a bag packed in case you needed to leave in a hurry.

-

You arrived at your destination and nothing was said between you and Clint. This was going to be an interesting week you thought to yourself.

It was a simple studio apartment, one double-sized bed, a small kitchen and a tub in one of the corners. This could get weird, there was no way you were going to be stripping down and having a bath with Clint in the room you needed some privacy.

“We will take shifts, change every four hours. Make sure you sleep and wash, I’m not spending a week with you if you’re not clean.” Clint stood in the middle of the room. Throwing his bag on the bed. “I’m having the bed, you can take the couch,”

“Um excuse me but no, you can take the couch” standing at the doorway you concentrated on his bag and lifted it off the bed and threw it at him, without moving an inch. He caught it obviously with his cat-like reflexes.

“Nice try, sweetheart, but I’m in charge here” narrowing your eyes at him, you wanted to squash him. “One more rule, no using your powers”

“Ok but what if some bad guys find us in the middle of the night. You’re asleep and I have no weapons on me. They threaten to kill you if I don’t use my powers….actually never mind.” You grinned and walked towards the window. Throwing your bag off your shoulder you started to unpack some equipment.

-

The first couple of days were intense with Clint, you didn’t like the fact you were in such a small space and had no privacy. It was his turn to watch on the target and you decided to take a nice hot bath. You wanted to try and relax, as you were constantly on edge at the moment.

Running the water from the tap, you desperately wanted some bubbles…but you had none. Turning your back you faced the wall, trying to conceal yourself from the other person in the room. You took your top off slowly, peeking over your shoulder, Clint was in a world of his own looking out the window. It made you relax a little bit.

Pushing down your pants, you were left standing there in your underwear. Bending over you checked the temperature of the water. You thought you heard something behind you. Turning your head again, you caught Clint's eye before he dismissed it and focused out of the window again.

Rolling your eyes, you unhooked your bra and pushed your panties down to your feet. Stepping out of them and into the warm water you let out a sigh as the water caressed your aching muscles.

You had placed everything you needed at the edge of the bath, you really wanted to shave your legs as the prickly hairs started to annoy you.

“Target has left at 1400 hours” Clint’s voice rang through the apartment. You hummed in acknowledgement.

Reaching for your shaving gel you put a generous amount on your hand. Lifting your left leg to rest on the edge of the tub, you started to spread it slowly. Clint cleared his throat but you tried to not look at him. You grabbed the razor and slowly from your ankle, swiped up to your knee. Clearing the razor you went from your knee to the top of your thigh.

“Do you have to do that now?” Clint questioned.

You lifted your leg higher, pretending to inspect your leg, making sure you hadn’t missed anything.

You continued your task and smirked “Yes” you said with a smugness flowing from your voice.

Five minutes passed and you were done. Grabbing the towel on the rail you stood up with your front-facing the wall and your back to Clint. You wrapped the towel around you slowly, stepping out, you shivered at the coldness that hit your body.

An idea rushed into your head. You wanted to try something and see what Clint’s reaction would be. Tiptoeing towards him, you stood behind him and bent down so your face was level with his.

“Mmm target still hasn’t returned I see” you bit your lip slightly and felt Clint’s breath on your neck.

You dropped the towel ever so slightly and pushed your arms into your sides more gripping the towel for dear life. Making your cleavage more apparent. Your focus was still out of the window. You licked your lips slowly and could sense Clint was about to speak.

“Get…get dressed it’s your turn”

You gulped and nodded your head. Maybe you weren’t having any effect on him. Maybe he didn’t care.

You spent the rest of the stakeout teasing Clint. Every time you undressed or dressed you made sure to take your time. You were also in his eye line, seeing if he would peek. Every time you need to stretch your arms would come up over your head, and you would stick your chest out making sure to get Clint’s attention. But it was to no avail.

The week had passed quicker now you had found a new way to annoy Clint, you were pretty sure he still didn’t like you but at this point, you really didn’t care.

Packing away the equipment you had retrieved the information that Cap had requested.

You arrived at an airfield, waiting to be collected by Bucky, it was about five miles away from the apartment so it didn’t cause too much commission when the Avengers plane arrived.

Stepping onto the aircraft you followed behind Clint. The flight was only two hours but you weren’t finished playing your little game.

Clint strapped himself in. You dumped your bag into the holder and took the seat right next to him.

“Why?” He questioned.

You raised an eyebrow at him looking innocent.

“Out of all the empty seats you chose the one next to me” you shrugged at his remark and played it off like you didn’t know what he meant. You noticed his brow creased when he closed his eyes. Resting his head back, he probably wanted to sleep you thought. You took his lead and did the same.

Within thirty minutes of being up in the air, you were jolted awake as turbulence had interrupted your sleep.

“Aww is the big bad witch scared” Clint taunted you.

Two could play at this game you thought. The turbulence got worse and Bucky could be heard swearing from the cockpit.

You noticed Clint’s hand on the armrest that divided the two seats. You reached out and clasped your own hand over his. He said nothing. He did nothing. His eyes were still closed and he let you place your hand over his own.

Within a couple of seconds, the turbulence stopped and the swearing from Bucky came to a halt. You still had your hand on Clint’s which surprised you a little bit. You weren’t going to lie. He suddenly turned in his seat, his eyes still closed and swiped his hand from under yours.

He mumbled something but you couldn’t hear everything. Only the words witch and sage were audible to your ears.

You smirked slightly and fell back into your slumber.


End file.
